


Fucking the demon out of a possessed girl

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your friend brought an unconscious girl to your door, apparently being possessed by a demonic spirit. The only way to rescue her is to perform an emergency exorcism. But very soon you realise the process is more ‘involved’ than you imagined.
Kudos: 3





	Fucking the demon out of a possessed girl

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Help! Let me in!

[Urgently] Yeah, it’s me. Look, there’s no time for explanations. We need to get inside. Now. 

Yes, I know you have so many questions. Probably starting with why I showed up at your door, carrying an unconscious girl on my shoulder. 

Well. She’s Sarah actually. Or she used to be Sarah. I think I introduced you to each other at the Halloween party last year? 

Anyway, that doesn’t really matter right now. You two can catch up later. We have something much more important to worry about.

Sarah is currently being possessed by a demon, and I need your help to perform an emergency exorcism on her. 

[angry] No! Why would I be joking? This is serious business. If she wakes up now, she’s going to murder us both with her newly-acquired infernal powers. 

Look at her. She’s got all the symptoms. Red eyes, incoherent mumblings, unnatural body twitches. There’s a demon inside her, sucking her soul dry right now. We’ve got to stop it. 

Well, I was going to drop something off at her house. No one answered the door, but it was slightly ajar. Then, I found her on the living room floor, just lying there and mumbling satanic phrases to herself. 

No, no! Don’t listen too closely. If you try to decipher what she is saying, it’ll fry your brain and drive you insane. 

Okay. Don’t panic. You might be completely useless when it comes to defending against dark forces, but I know what to do. 

The only way an exorcism is going to work in this case, short of drowning her in holy water, is to drive the demon out with something more powerful. 

We need to inject her with potent, vigorous energy. We need to flood her with it to overrun and drive away whatever foul being is occupying her systems. 

Urgh, you’re still looking a bit dumbfounded. Let me put it this way. *You* will be the source of power. The exorcism will be you transferring your energy to her. 

Well, usually blood transfusion is how we do it. But we’re running out of time. The only way, I’m afraid, is for you to cum inside her. 

Yes, you heard that right. You need to* fuck* the demon out of her. Once you have flooded her systems with your fertile seed, hopefully that would be enough to drive it away. 

I know this is super unconventional, but there’s only one way to find out if it works. 

Well, are you doing it or do I have to find someone else to fuck her?

Because we need to hurry the fuck up. You can see how hard her limbs are twitching. Once the conversion is complete, there’s nothing we could do to stop her. We’d be toast. 

Do you understand what you have to do? Okay, take off your pants. Any second we waste not getting you hard is going to lead to our impending doom. 

[seductively] Fuck, you do have a pretty nice cock. If this is any other time, I’d have it all to myself. It’s a shame that we don’t have enough time for me to worship and enjoy it. 

[She spits and starts blowing him] 

Nice, you’re growing larger in my mouth. Does the danger turn you on, or am I just really good at giving head?

I want you to get nice and hard for me, okay? It’s fine if that means you have to be rough with me. I can take it. 

Wow, the way you reacted, that part must be really sensitive. Let me try that again. There. [giggles] You’re so fun to play with. 

[Improv some fast-paced blowjob noises here]

You can hold my head down if you want to. But trust me, I’m already giving it everything.

I could take my top off if that helps. [chuckles] Interesting, seeing my tits clearly made you much more enthusiastic. 

You’ve made a mess out of me. Your precum is getting everywhere. On my face, my hands, even on my tits… But that must mean you’re ready, which is a good thing. 

[catching her breath]

Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever given a more intense blowjob. You certainly did a number on my throat. 

But we must not waste anymore time now. You need to be balls deep inside her and exorcise that demon. 

I’ll pull down her pants for you. She’s got a cute little butt, right? Now take your cock and guide it towards the entrance.

How does her pussy feel? Is it tight enough for you? You look like you’re really enjoying yourself. 

God, this is so hot. Watching your cock disappearing inside her inch by inch. That’s it babe. I want you to stretch her out and use her. You have to cum inside her, remember?

Come on, you can put in some more effort than that. Pound her harder. You can do it. You’re exorcising a demon, so you better put up a fight. 

That’s more like it. Grab her by the waist and pin her down. [giggles] I can’t tell if she’s squirming from the pleasure, or from being possessed. 

I’ll take her shirt off for you. Look at her tits bouncing up and down every time you thrust yourself forward. 

Fuck, this is getting me so turned on. Do you mind if I play with myself, just for a little bit?

[She moans as she touches herself]

Yeah, keep fucking her for me. Fill her up with your cock. That’s it. Keep going. Don’t slow down. I can’t believe I’m this wet just from watching you. 

[wet noises]

I can’t believe I’m saying this, but she’s a lucky girl in some ways. I’m jealous of getting dicked down like that. 

If she isn’t whispering demonic words, she would be moaning about how good you make her feel. 

[loud moans as she is getting close]

I want you to slide your hand in between my thighs. There it is. 

Yes, a bit further up. Fuck yeah, play with my clit. Keep rubbing it like that. God, I might be crazy for your cock before I’m crazy from the devilish spells. 

I don’t think I could hold it in for any longer. Your fingers are way too fucking good. How about you? Are you close? 

Okay, listen very carefully. I want you to empty your balls inside her. Dump all that sticky, potent semen in her womb.

You need to fill her up until her pussy is overflowing with your cum, okay? That’s the only way to stop her from being possessed. Push yourself in as deep as possible. 

Do it now. Cum inside her. Fuck, I’m cumming as well!

[panting and catching her breath]

Nice job. I can tell that’s a huge load. 

Better scoop up everything and push it back in. We don’t want one single drop to go to waste. 

You see that? She’s calming down already. Her breathing is more steady, and the mumbling has stopped. Looks like life is coming back to her after all. 

I think it was a successful exorcism. You did a great job. I was kind of scared at first that it’s not going to work, but you’re clearly very potent. [giggles]

Yeah, you’re right. We should probably get her dressed before she wakes up. 

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
